X-Ray Visor
Not to be confused with the X-Ray Scope from Super Metroid. with the X-Ray Visor in Metroid Prime.]] The X-Ray Visor is a Visor upgrade that can be collected in Metroid Prime and Metroid Prime 3: Corruption. It uses X-rays to see in situations where the visible spectrum of light may prove inadequate. In Metroid Prime The X-Ray Visor can be used to spot invisible enemies, even those that don't appear to the Thermal Visor, and it also allows Samus to see through flesh (when she lifts her arm in front of the visor, the bones in her arm can be seen), Bendezium, Cordite, and Sandstone. The disadvantages to the visor include its monochrome image, which can make it difficult to differentiate between several objects or enemies, and its very low visibility range. Enemies that can be tracked with the X-Ray Visor include Flickerbats and the Chozo Ghosts. Samus obtains the X-Ray Visor in the Life Grove in a secret part of Tallon Overworld. In Metroid Prime 3: Corruption .]] The X-Ray visor appears in ''Metroid Prime 3: Corruption with a revamped look. While most objects are varying shades of blue, the heat signatures of some objects appear to be visible as an orange tint, much like when Samus uses the Thermal Visor from Metroid Prime. Power-ups are also visible while using the X-Ray Visor, which can be useful if Samus is searching for any power-ups in the surrounding area. with the X-Ray Visor.]] The material Phazite is penetrable by X-rays, allowing Samus' visor to see through it. This, when used in combination with the Nova Beam, a beam weapon that can pass through Phazite, is very helpful. If this visor is used in conjunction with the Nova Beam, Samus can target the weak spots of certain enemies (such as the brains of Commando Pirates and Berserker Knights and the internal nuclei of Phazon Metroids and Metroid Hatchers) for a one-hit-kill. Collecting the visor makes certain devices usable as well, such as the code locks scattered across the Pirate Homeworld. However, this version of the X-Ray Visor still retains the weaknesses of its previous incarnation: enemies and some objects will appear in monochrome, making it difficult to notice weapons and attacks. Enemies without weak points will also become harder to see with the visor active. Finally, if a nearby enemy enters Hypermode while Samus is using the X-Ray Visor, it will overload the visor and fill the HUD with static. Samus acquires the new X-Ray Visor on the Pirate Command sector of the Pirate Homeworld. She needs to deactivate a Multi-Lock Blast Shield with the Seeker Missiles to obtain it. Official data Inventory data ''Metroid Prime'' manual "After Samus tracks down the X-Ray Visor, she'll be able to peer through walls to find hidden passages and even see hidden objects. This visor also helps track any enemies that use optical camouflage to render themselves invisible to the naked eye. As with the Thermal Visor, the X-Ray Visor can often identify alternate means of attacking foes." Official Metroid Prime website "The X-Ray Visor upgrades Samus Aran's Heads Up Display with the ability to see through certain types of materials. Samus uses the X-Ray visor to reveal invisible enemies, areas and items. Caution is used around robotic enemies, which can jam the X-Ray Visor's frequency." ''Metroid Prime'' flash "Once acquired, the X-Ray Visor will make hidden areas and objects visible, and enable you to view enemies that use optical camouflage. This visor is essential for uncovering all of Tallon IV's secrets." Trivia *The X-Ray Visor was preceded by a similar upgrade in Super Metroid, the X-Ray Scope. This item allowed Samus to see through false walls and water as well as see invisible walls, special blocks, and hidden items. The Dark Visor in Metroid Prime 2: Echoes is also very similar to the X-Ray Visor, especially when compared to its appearance in Corruption. *In Corruption, there appears to be an in-game joke (pictured right). When the X-Ray Visor is collected, Samus stares right at the screen as though she could see through it and watch the player, seeming to break the fourth wall. She also makes a faint gasp during the cutscene. X-ray in Metroid Prime and Metroid Fusion: Prima's Official Strategy Guide]] *In Metroid Prime, the X-Ray Visor reveals that Samus changes her Arm Cannon's beam types by positioning her fingers in a shape resembling the symbol of the weapon in question. To see this, the background must be an area mostly devoid of machinery (such as the Root Cave in the Tallon Overworld) since machinery appears white like Samus' bones, while organic material appears mostly dark. **A graphical glitch occurs in the Wii versions of the game (featuring motion sensing controls): using the X-Ray Visor reveals that Samus's hand is not affected by recoil when firing the Arm Cannon, and remains still, although the cannon is pushed back. A Charge Beam shot can even make the hand clip outside of the cannon (best seen with the Wave Beam). *In Corruption, it would appear that several or all Space Pirates also possess an X-Ray Visor (or some alternative) as several random code terminals on their Homeworld require the Visor to be used. *The Corruption X-Ray Visor is the only Visor Samus collects in the game, since she already has three (though the Command Visor is only usable after authorization). *In a trailer for Prime from The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time Master Quest, the Cloaked Drone is seen fought with the X-Ray Visor, which Samus does not have by that point in the final game. *Clark Wen, the audio lead for Prime and Metroid Prime 2: Echoes, said that he enjoys the sound of the original X-Ray Visor, which was the first to be implemented in the game. The sound is a mix of synthetic textures that he created in MetaSynth, and ran through a resonant filter on Access Virus. Five minutes after it was added to the game, Mike Wikan called him to tell him he loved it. Gallery Trailer X-Ray Visor.jpg|Beta Visor in Prime. X-ray.gif|''Metroid Prime'' visor symbol X ray hand.jpg|''Metroid Prime'' concept art X-Ray_Visor.jpg|The X-Ray Visor is used in ''Metroid Prime'' comic X_ray_visor_life_grove.jpg|The X-Ray Visor in its Item Form. Metroid_quarantine_a_x_ray.jpg|Using the Visor to locate an Invisible platform. Blasting_something_x_ray_visor.jpg|Engaging an enemy with the X-Ray Visor X-Ray Grapple Arm.png|Samus' skeleton is visible when using the Grapple Beam in Metroid Prime. X-Ray_Visor_Corruption.jpg|The X-Ray Visor in its Item Form in Corruption. Pirate_X-Ray_Terminals.jpg|Using the X-Ray Visor to decipher a Space Pirate password terminal. X_ray_bryyo_cliffside.png|''Metroid Prime 3: Corruption'' X-Ray Visor S&J.png|''Samus and Joey''. In chapter 11, Samus uses it to detect the true U-ton when it splits into several clones. References ru:Рентген-Забрало Category:Visors Category:Tallon Overworld Category:Pirate Command Category:Chozo technology Category:Space Pirate technology Category:Recurring Items Category:Unused Items